


Found You

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a flirter, Adrien police officer, Chat Noir criminal, F/M, Found you, Marichat May 2019, Marientte police officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Found You

Marinette’s Pov

I have been looking for him for three months now. I have used all the resources regarding him, and I barely have any information.

My gun hostler is strapped on and my badge in on my hip. I’m wearing a bulletproof vest hoping it might be useful just in case I am targeted. My handcuffs were near my hands so I could grab it at any time. 

I was walking home from the department after another tiring day of the police. 

I learned my lesson the first time I didn’t wear my vest and was shot on the first day. Luckily, they were a poor shot and missed me. 

Since then, I have worn a vest whenever I go home. I admit it seems a bit excessive but the apartment rent in pretty cheap, which is probably because of the neighborhood. 

“Marinette!” I turn around to see Adrien, who is a huge flirt and doesn’t take anything seriously. He is also my partner. 

“Yea?!” I yelled. 

“How about I walk you home?” He asked when he caught up to me. 

“You wearing a bulletproof vest?” I asked with a slight smile. 

I admit he is humorous at times. The puns are bad and I can live without them. 

“Ummm… no.” He looked so confused but I just shake my head at him. 

“Then, I rather wouldn’t risk your safety to walk me home. See ya tomorrow.” I wave goodbye and started my trek home. 

If I had looked back, I would have seen his concern face morph into a smirking face. 

I kept walking down the road and turn left to go into the alley as I usually do. I spot a few guys huddle together but I know to ignore them. It’s an unspoken rule: don’t bug us, and we won’t bug you.

I was about to turn again when I heard a crack. I freeze and look around trying to see what or who is near me. I scan the area but it was too dark to find anything. I shrug my shoulders but don’t let my guard down. 

I tilt my head down slightly but my eyes roam constantly left and right. 

There! 10 o’clock! A shadow moves but disappears into the others but I saw it. Now, what it was is the question. 

I freeze and grab my gun out of my holster. 

“Who’s there?” I asked turning constantly but keeping my ear open. 

“My, my aren’t you just courageous.” The voice cooed as I whipped around but couldn’t see it. 

The voice was deep and smooth so I have to go with a male. My guess would be around their twenties. I could hope it was a mugger and a newbie at that. 

“Show yourself!” I commanded. 

“I don’t think you would want that.” He drawled out letting the word that pops at the end. 

“I am a police officer from the PPD. I will not hesitate to fight if I must.” 

“Now, princess, are you really this feisty with everyone or just the blond males.” He whispered into my ear and I flash around quickly seeing a set of glowing green cat eyes. 

My eyes widen as I realized who was in front of me. His outfit was similar to the witnesses statements. 

The black leather outfit hugged all his muscles and wrapped at his waist was a belt that fell down like a tail. Atop his head were black cat ears and he wore a black domino mask that probably had contacts that made his eyes look like a cat. His black boots went to his knees and he wore gloves that had sharp ends at his fingertips. His hair was blonde gold that seemed to stand out of the black he wore. On one of his hand was a green cat paw print ring.

“Chat Noir.” I gasped as he smirked at my expression. 

“Charmed that you know me, princess.” 

I recompose myself and steel my nerves to glare at him. 

“You are under arrest, Chat Noir.” 

He let out a chuckle and shook his head like he was finding this amusing. 

“Really, and what makes you think that?” He pulled something off his waist to have it extend in a staff. He wrapped his arms over and placed it on his back. 

“I will repeat, you are under arrest and will pay for your crimes,” I growled as I advanced towards him slowly. 

“Purrincess, you wound me. What crimes have I done?” he asked mockingly. 

I stared at him disgusted as he made this into a joke. 

“You have stolen over fifty items and also taken hostages.” I glared at him. 

“I always let them go unharmed.” 

“You still take them against their will.” I was nearing him when he jumped near me. It made me falter in my steps as he took my chin in his hand. 

He tilted it upwards making me look at his eyes. They were so green and contrasted so much with his mask. 

“Tell me, purrincess, what would you do if you could do anything you wanted after being trapped for all your life. Wouldn’t you take any chance of being free having the thrill.” He whispered as he snaked his arm around me. 

“What would you do if you had a chance to live instead of being in a prison never truly experience freedom until you result in stealing?” 

My throat was dry as he stared down at me. His eyes roamed my entire body and made me twitch in anticipation. 

“Cat-ch you later.” Just as appeared, he disappeared with no warning. 

I was brought out of my haze and shook myself as I felt myself blush. 

“I’ll find you, Chat Noir! Sooner or later, I’ll find you!” I shout like a lunatic as I walk the rest of the way home. If only I looked around, I would have seen his green eyes following me until I reached home. 


End file.
